Robots have a robot axis arrangement with one or more robot axes (of motion). These axes of motion of the robot are actuated by drives, in order to move the robot and to traverse a specified path, for example, with a robot-fixed reference point, such as the TCP (“tool center point”). In order to decelerate an axis, the drive applies an inverse driving torque in the normal operating mode.
In addition, a robot axis can have a brake in order to lock the immobilized axis when the drive is unpowered.
In the event of an operating exception, for example, an emergency stop, according to in-house practice, the drive is isolated from an energy supply, and at the same time this additional brake is quickly closed in order to stop the axis fast and reliably. In this respect, the structure of the robot and/or the brake, which is usually designed only for locking the immobilized axis, can be subjected to a high dynamic load. In addition or alternatively, the brakes can deviate in their effect, in particular due to manufacturing and/or assembly tolerances, and, in so doing, can result in a high load.